


Ménage à trois

by damaged_danzy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Drama, Funny, Love Triangles, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damaged_danzy/pseuds/damaged_danzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Zayn live together. Louis and Harry use to be in a relationship. Louis and Zayn are getting closer by the second, but where does that leave Harry?</p><p>[Zourry]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Eh, but I'm still prettier."

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a Zouis, but I literally cannot resist Zourry, so this is what kind of happened...

“It’s about time you came,” Zayn said. He meant to sound mad, but the look on his face gave him away.

“Oi, shut up,” Louis replied. He took a seat next to Zayn on the sidewalk curb and sat Indian style. Zayn did the same and it resulted in their knees touching. Louis smiled. “Why did you ask me to come over?”

Zayn shrugged. “I was just tired of feeling lonely, really.” He looked down at the ground and sighed. 

Louis grabbed the younger boy’s hand and gave it a tight squeeze. “As long as I’m around, you’re never going to be lonely. Do you understand me Zayn?”

Zayn nodded. “Yeah, I’m just in one of those moods, I guess.”

“Is the house empty?”

“Yeah. Harry left to go buy groceries. You know what a health freak he is; it always takes him hours to come home from the market. And when he usually does, it’s only weird fruits with names you can’t pronounce.” 

Louis laughed. “That sounds just like him. Why don’t we go in the house? It’s getting kind of nippy out here and I forgot my jacket.”

“Sure thing.”

The two boys stood up. Louis winced when he heard his bones popped and Zayn giggled at the noise.

“I wouldn’t be laughing if I were you,” Louis said. “I’m not that much older than you.”

“Eh, but I’m still prettier!”

\-------------------

After two hours of playing mindless videogames, the two boys were sprawled out on the couch. Harry still hadn’t come home and the house was oddly quiet. Zayn went to check his phone when he suddenly realized something. “Holy shit,” he whispered.

Louis immediately sat up and turned to him. “What? Did something happen? Did you mess your quiff up?”

“Sod off. I just remembered that I bought some weed a couple of hours ago. It’s been in my pants pocket the whole time.” Zayn suddenly giggled. 

“You’re fucking stupid,” Louis said in an incredulous tone. “You’ve been holding out on me this whole time?”

“Do you want some of it or not?”

“Is that a rhetorical question?”

“Do you think we should wait for Harry?”

“Knowing him, he’s probably with Nick,” Louis said with a small sneer. 

“You still bitter about that, mate?”

Louis didn’t say anything but his eyes portrayed him. His usual crystal blue eyes had clouded over.

Zayn reached over and gave him a pat on the shoulder. “I’m sorry dude, that was none of my business. Harry never talks about it, so I guess he’s taking it rough.”

Louis shrugged. “It is what it is. Now how about getting that pot out?”

Zayn smiled. “Let’s get this party started.”


	2. “Well, Niall did tell me that you and Louis were his favorite couple.”

Harry walked down the aisles of the grocery store by himself. Even though it wasn’t even 9 o’clock yet, the store was almost empty. Humming a Beatles tune to himself, he walked down the cereal aisle and threw a box of Zayn’s favorite in the green basket that was hanging off his left arm.

He looked down in the basket and figured that he had got most of the necessities that he and Zayn needed. Even though both boys were quite skinny, they constantly ate. Harry walked up to the cashier boy and laughed. “I see they didn’t give you the night off.”

“Shut it,” Liam replied with a laugh. He took Harry’s basket and began scanning the items.

“I guess that explains why you never answered my texts.”

Liam shook his hair out his eyes and frowned. “Yeah, my manager just randomly called and asked me if I had time to work the late shift. Of course I said yeah, you know. A little bit of extra money never hurt anybody.”

Harry nodded. He knew that Liam had a situation with money. Ever since he got kicked out of his parent’s house, Liam had struggled to make ends meet. Harry had offered him numerous times to move in with him and Zayn, but the older boy had refused each time. 

Liam had finished scanning the items and told Harry the amount. Harry paid and received his change. Just as he was about to put it in his pocket, he stopped. He looked at the 5 pound bill in his hand and sighed. “Here Liam, I want you to have this.”

“I can’t do that Harry. It’s yours.”

“No trust me Liam, I don’t need it. I’d rather you have it. And if you don’t take it, I’m going to throw it out on the street.”

Liam’s brown eyes widened and he shook his head no. He took the money and shoved it in his faded jeans. “Thanks man, I appreciate it. I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

“Nah, its fine. What time is your shift over?”

Liam looked at the clock on the wall and smiled. “It actually ended five minutes ago. Damn you Styles, making me work later than I actually have to.”

“Do you want to come to my place? Of course Zayn is going to be there.” Harry hesitantly added the last part. He knew that Liam had been harboring a small crush on the Bradford boy for ages.

Liam bit his bottom lip before smiling. “Yeah, I’ll go. I’ll help carry your groceries to your car too.”

“Actually… I walked here.”

“Idiot.”

“What!? Its good exercise,” Harry replied back defensively.

“Like you need any exercise. I’m pretty sure you wear a girl’s size zero in pants.”

“How did you know?”

“Louis told me.”

“Oh.”

Liam silently cursed. He could hear the hurt in Harry’s voice simply by muttering a syllable. “I’m sorry. I didn’t even think about what I said. It just came out.”

“No its okay,” said Harry in a small voice. “He’s your friend as well.”

“He’s still yours too, you know.”

Harry shrugged. “That’s what Niall keeps telling me. But I’m pretty sure Niall just wants us to get back together.”

“Well, Niall did tell me that you and Louis were his favorite couple.”

“Fuck off,” Harry said with a smile.

Liam could tell that Harry was instantly in a better mood. Not wanting to say anything that could upset the younger boy, Liam quickly changed the subject. He grabbed a bag and handed another one to Harry. “We might as well be getting along. Before the street lights go out anyway.”

Harry nodded. “You’re right.” He grabbed one more bag before the two boys walked out of the market. “I should have been home earlier. When I left the house, Zayn was in one of those moods. He locked himself in his room and was listening to Usher on repeat.”

“For what?”

“Don’t know, mate. I felt bad for him though.”

Liam didn’t say anything. The boys continued walking until they ended up on Harry and Zayn’s road. They walked a few more paces until they landed on the driveway.

“Home sweet home,” Harry muttered. He knocked on the door and waited for Zayn to answer.

“Wait a sec!” A voice called out.

Harry instantly froze.

It was Louis’ voice.

Liam instantly noticed Harry’s panicked expression. “It’s okay Harry, you can do this.”

Harry blinked a few times. His green eyes still looked worried, but he managed a small smile. “Yeah, I guess.”

The door opened and Liam had to refrain from laughing. Just like a scene straight out of one of those cliché romantic movies, Harry and Louis stared at each other dumbfounded. It seemed like neither of them were breathing.

Just as Liam was about to clear his throat, Zayn came to the door.

“Ay, Harry you’re home! Just about time. And I see that you’ve brought Liam!”

Liam blushed. “Hey Zayn.”

Harry and Louis finally broke out of their trance and regained their composure. 

Zayn seemed to have not noticed anything. He took a bag out of Harry’s hand and told the other boys to come in. The three boys followed. Liam and Zayn took the bags and laid them on the kitchen counter. Harry and Louis went into the living room.

Harry took a sniff and coughed. “Zayn, have you been smoking in here?”

Zayn smiled cheekily. “Not yet man. Me and Louis were waiting on you to come. It’s a good thing you brought Liam around. The more the merrier!”

“Pot?” Harry asked with a smile, as if he already knew the answer.

“Yep! I nearly forgot about it until ol’ Louis showed up.”

Louis shrugged his shoulders. “Do you guys want to join us?”

“Hell yeah,” Harry answered.

Louis looked at him up and down as if he wanted to say something, but he stopped himself. “Cool. What about you Liam?”

“Sure, I need something to take my mind off things.”

“Dude,” Zayn said while throwing an arm around Liam’s shoulder. “Me and Harry have asked you to live with us for ages. You don’t have to pay rent or anything.”

Liam blushed. “It’s fine. My flat is just enough.”

“Nonsense!” Louis said. “I’ve honestly been thinking about moving in here with lads as well.”

Harry made a choking noise. 

“Problem?” Louis asked with a raise eyebrow.

“No,” Harry spit out. “I was just wondering when we were going to light one? And what about Niall?”

“Niall’s with his mummy,” Louis said with a laugh. “I phoned him a couple of minutes ago and he was pissed that he couldn’t come.”

“Sucks for him,” Zayn said indifferently. He pulled the baggie out of his pocket and held it up. He took a whiff and his eyes widened simultaneously with his smile. “Shall we boys?”


	3. “Hey Harrrrrrrrrry."

The next two hours had been a blur. Somehow, Zayn had managed to strip until he had nothing left on except a pair of Marvel boxers with various superheroes. Liam had been caught literally drooling over Zayn, but he had been too high to care about Louis’ taunting comments. Louis had dragged Zayn over so that the Bradford boy was sitting in his lap.

And over on the couch all by his lonesome self sat Harry. His lips were puckered out and he could feel his heart beating against his ribcage. His green eyes never left Louis and he desperately wanted to take off his shoe and throw it at Zayn. Trying to control himself, he took a deep breath.

Zayn noticed Harry and laughed. “Eh, come on Harry! Live a little.”

Harry shrugged his shoulders. 

“Do you want another hit?” Zayn asked. He got off Louis’ lap and walked over to Harry with the joint in his hand. 

Harry gladly accepted. He placed the joint between his thumb and index finger, held it near his lips, and inhaled. Hazy air soon came out as Harry exhaled. He had a lopsided grin on his face and gave the joint back to Zayn. “That’s some good shit right there.”

Zayn giggled. “Yeah, I kind of blew half our rent on it.”

Harry was too high to care. “S’ all good with me.”

Liam was currently rolling around on the carpet. All his troubles had faded away. Harry had the urge to push Zayn down so that he could be with Liam and that would give Harry the opportunity to be with Louis.  
Head still spinning, Harry pushed through Zayn and sat on the loveseat with Louis. “Hey,” he mumbled.

Louis’s normally clear blue eyes were red and he coughed. “Hey Harrrrrrrrrry,” he slurred. He wrapped an arm around the younger boy and gave him a kiss on the shoulder.

Harry grabbed Louis’ shoulder and pinned him down before he hastily crawled onto his lap, which had previously been occupied by Zayn. He hungrily kissed at Louis’ lips, wishing that he would part his lips. When Louis finally did, Harry darted his tongue in and desperately began licking every spot he could find. Louis’ wrapped his arms around Harry’s back and brought his hips up to meet Harry’s. Harry quickly grinded back and moaned into the kiss. He was just about to unbuckle Louis’ pants when a gasp was soon heard.

Zayn had saw them and walked toward them. He walked by Liam who had fallen asleep on his stomach. “What do you think you two are doing?”

Harry didn’t know what to say, but Louis, who always had a witty remark, answered for them. “Obviously we’re braiding each other’s hair and gossiping about the football team.”

Zayn snarled and threw a pillow at Harry before pulling him off Louis’ lap. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Harry yelled when he hit the floor.

“Louis doesn’t fucking want you anymore,” Zayn yelled. “Why do you think he broke up with you?”

Harry gave Zayn a hard kick to the shin and the older boy soon crashed on the ground. “Piss off,” Harry said. He stood up and gave Zayn another kick, but this one went to his stomach. His anger was rising by the second and he just kept kicking Zayn over and over until he heard a bloodcurdling snap.

“Fuck!!” screamed Zayn. He wrapped his arms protectively over his chest and began crying.

Louis, who had watched the fight with wide eyes, suddenly came to his senses. He pushed Harry out of the way and protectively crouched over Zayn. “What the fuck did you just do?” He screamed at Harry. “You fucking just didn’t hear one of his ribs crack? Go call the fucking ambulance you wanker.”

Harry stood stunned for a few seconds before his senses kicked back in. He grabbed his phone from his back pocket and dialed 999. An operator soon picked up and Harry managed to say that one of his friends had gotten hurt before giving him the address and hanging up. He took a deep breath and took a step back, almost tripping over Liam, who was still sleeping.

Louis cradled Zayn’s face in his lap and whispered soothing words to him. Harry watched, feeling an immense amount of guilt. He wanted to apologize, but his tongue suddenly felt too heavy in his mouth. Minutes passed by and he heard the ambulance sirens. He swung the door open and directed the guys into the living room. The two men quickly, but delicately, lifted Zayn up and put him into a stretcher. They rushed him back in the van and asked if anybody was going to accompany Zayn. Both boys shook their head no. 

Louis and Harry watched as the van drove away. Louis suddenly grabbed Harry’s wrist and squeezed it. “We need to go with him.”

Harry nodded. “Yeah, but what if they ask us what happened? We can’t exactly tell him that we just smoked pot.”

Louis shrugged. “Are you forgetting that my mom works at the hospital? Even if she’s not there, we can make up some excuse.”

Harry agreed, even though he wasn’t as convinced. Louis began walking back in the house and Harry followed. Harry grabbed his car keys and threw Louis a jacket. “Should we wake Liam?”

“Yeah,” Louis replied as he bent over and began shaking Liam.

Liam’s eyes were wide as he opened them. He scratched his head. “What happened?”

“Harry and me are about to go to the hospital. Zayn was in an accident,” he said quietly.

Liam sat up, panicked and alarmed. “What do you mean an accident? Is he okay?”

Louis nodded his head. “Yeah, we think he might have cracked a rib or something.”

Liam stood up, still looking as confused as ever, but he walked toward the door and looked at the other two boys. “Well, why are we just standing here? We need to go to the hospital right now!”

The three boys ran out and crammed into Harry’s small car. Harry backed the car out of the driveway and began driving to the hospital.

Louis sat in the passenger seat silent. His lips were in a thin line and his eyes were squinted. Liam sat in the backseat, asking at least ten questions in a minute. Harry didn’t feel like talking, so he turned the radio on. ‘Wonderwall’ by Oasis was playing and Harry’s heart dropped.

That had been his and Louis’ song. He looked at Louis and saw that he too had been affected by hearing the song. He reached over and turned the station, where it landed on a song by Rizzle Kicks.  
Harry hit the pedal even faster and in less than ten minutes, they were in the hospital parking lot.

Liam opened the door the fastest and was already running to the lobby. Louis followed him and Harry was only a few paces behind them. He locked his car and quickly caught up with them. Louis was talking to the receptionist and flashed her an award winning smile. Harry knew that smile all too well; it was the one Louis pulled when he wanted something. He heard the older boy mumble a thank you before Louis turned around and motioned for Harry to follow him and Liam.

The three boys made their way to the elevator as Liam sloppily began pushing buttons.

Louis sighed. “He’s on the fifth floor in room seven.”

Harry gulped. Suddenly the guilt came back to him. He almost wanted to run away, but he was trapped in the elevator. They soon went up and they landed on the fifth floor. Liam and Louis took a quick turn to the left and ran to room seven. Harry just stood back. 

He didn’t have the heart to see Zayn. Instead, he went back to the elevator and pushed the lobby button. When it landed, he ran out of the hospital and back into his car. He climbed in and slammed his fists against the steering wheel. A choked sob soon came from him and he let the tears come out.

How would he ever be able to face Zayn again? The look on Louis’ face the whole time shattered Harry’s heart. What if Zayn was seriously injured? Harry felt like killing himself. He didn’t understand how just a week ago, he and Louis had been in a relationship, Zayn was his best friend, and Liam and Niall were always with them, laughing and telling shitty jokes.

Harry wiped his tears away and took a deep breath. He knew what he had to do to make things right.


	4. Everything Has Changed

Just as Harry was about to open his car door, there was a small knock on the passenger’s side window. Curious, he turned to his left and saw Louis standing there. The older boy looked nervous, biting his lips and he had his hands crammed in his jacket. Knowing that whatever Louis wanted would probably ending up hurting Harry’s feelings, the green eyed boy opened the car door up anyway.

Louis hastily sat down before closing the door. “Hey,” he shyly mumbled while looking at the floor of the car. He sat Indian style and had his hands resting on his knees.

Harry took one look at Louis and wanted to cry. Louis was so goddamn _small_. All Harry wanted to do was pick Louis up and sit him on his lap. But unfortunately, Harry could no longer do that considering they were no longer boyfriends. “Hey Lou.”

Louis looked up at Harry and gave a sad smile. His eyes were no longer red, more of a cherry pink. “Zayn’s okay now. I left Liam to watch over him.” He began nervously picking at his lips, pulling off the skin until it bled. Harry reached over and took his hand into his. Louis smiled. “I just wanted to see how you were doing.”

“Me?!” Harry’s eyebrows shot up. “Why would you care about me? I’m the asshole that’s responsible for this mess. Goddamn, I’m in an idiot.” He held Louis’ hand tighter in his and squeezed. “This is all my fault.”

“Well, I don’t want to say that you’re not solely responsible for Zayn lying in a hospital bed with a fractured rib, but….” Louis trailed off before breaking into a laugh. “You kind of are. That sounded so ridiculous though. I couldn’t make that up if I tried.”

Harry couldn’t help but to smile. “Shit Louis, I really fucked this up.” He groaned and leaned his head against the seat. 

“Maybe there was something laced in the pot?”

“It was kind of strong, but I don’t think so. If that was the cause, then you and Liam would be acting different as well. It was just me because I’m a jealous prat and I couldn’t stand seeing Zayn all over you.”

“You were jealous of Zayn?”

Harry blushed. “I hated seeing him on you. It made my skin crawl.”

Louis pursed his lips before sighing. “We should go back in the hospital. I want to be there for Zayn when he wakes up, if he hasn’t already.”

“You go ahead. I doubt I’m the person that Zayn really wants to see.”

“No Harry, you just need to go ahead and get this over with. We’re all friends. We should be able to get past this.”

Harry didn’t say anything but he nodded his head. He felt comfort in the fact that he and Louis were still holding hands. If they could hold hands after their previous relationship was ruined, then maybe there was a glimpse of hope of making things up with Zayn. “Okay, let’s go.”

\-----

“You go ahead in,” Harry said, motioning to the door. “I’ll stay out here.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “No. You have to come in.”

The two boys were standing outside of Zayn’s room. Even though Harry had previously agreed to go in to see Zayn, he was suddenly hit with a wave of nerves. Just as he was about to open his mouth, Zayn’s room door swung open.

Liam walked out, his eyes blazed. They landed on Harry and he let out a string of cuss words as he pushed Harry against the wall. “What the fuck did you do?!”

Harry was speechless. He had never seen Liam get angry in his whole life. 

“Let him go!” Louis cried out. He desperately tried to loosen Liam’s tight grip on Harry’s shirt collar, but Liam was too strong. Louis began kicking Liam’s knees.

Liam immediately let go and pushed Louis on the floor. Harry immediately snapped out of his daze and crouched over Louis, shielding him away from Louis. “You need to fucking calm down.” Harry looked around and was surprised that nobody had heard the altercation.

“Calm down? Are you serious Harry? You fucking beat the shit out of Zayn. One of his ribs is fractured because of you!” Liam’s chest was heaving and he looked quite lethal. “You really hurt him.”

“I’m sorry! Okay? Things just got heated and I let my frustration out,” Harry said in a rush. He stood up and helped Louis up, standing in front of the older boy, like a shield away from Liam. “I’m sorry, I really am. You don’t know how shitty I feel about this.”

Liam smirked. “I’ll make you feel like shit.” 

Harry’s eyebrows furrowed. “What the fuck does that mean?”

Liam didn’t respond. He simply walked by Harry before punching Louis in the face. Horrified, Harry pushed Louis against the wall and stood in front of him. 

“GO AWAY!” Harry shouted. “Before I call security on you. You’re fucking crazy.”

Liam was still breathing heavy. He looked at Louis before walking toward the elevator.

Harry swiftly turned around. His heart dropped. Louis’ little nose was bleeding and his right eye was already swelling. Harry gingerly wrapped Louis in his arms and kissed the top of his head. The older boy was crying so much that his body was shaking. “Come on, I’ll take you somewhere to get help,” Harry cooed.

Louis shook his head no. “No, we need to be with Zayn,” he said between hiccups. “I’ll be alright in a minute.”

Harry frowned. “Louis, you’re bleeding.”

“I’m fine Harry, please. Let’s just go in the room. I’m scared of Liam coming back.”

Harry tightened his grip on Louis’ waist. “He’s never coming around here again. Especially towards you. I’ll make sure of that.”

Louis sniffed. “God, everything is so fucked up.”

Everything had changed in the last couple of hours, Harry realized, and not in a good way. Keeping an arm around Louis’ waist, Harry walked them over to Zayn’s door and opened it up. They both walked in and were surprised to see Zayn wide awake.

His brown eyes were wide with curiosity. “What the fuck was that out there?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” Harry answered.

Zayn snorted. “Try me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I really use a Taylor Swift song as a chapter title? Anyways... shoutout to **super+lover** for commenting and literally being the only reason I updated. I've got a few more ideas for this story, so maybe it'll updated again soon! :)


End file.
